Everyday
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: What would have happened if Troy actually had the balls to keep his word and sing Everyday with Sharpay?


"I really wish you were doing this for me" Sharpay said trying to keep it together in front of Troy, who had just agreed to sing with her in the talent show. "What if I was doing it for you" he said before Kelsi interrupted him trying to drag him away, Sharpay paused wondering if she was hearing things or if Troy Bolton, the boy of her dreams was doing something for her. She quickly fixed her makeup and got her mic ready to go on stage and finally sing with Troy when she froze and the spotlight went to the audience and there stood Gabriella wearing her T necklace looking like little miss innocent. "Are you fucking kidding me" Sharpay said rage building inside of her. Troy stood there as Gabriella walked towards him and quickly looked over at Sharpay. He couldn't do this to her, humiliate her in front of her family and their friends, he glared at Kelsi and told her to cut the music he pulled Gabreilla to the side of the stage next to Sharpay.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a confused look on his face, "They called me and said you gave up your job and were back to your old self" she said reaching for his hand "I came to sing with you." "Well isn't that just fucking adorable" Sharpay said turning to go back to her dressing room pack up here things and get the hell away from Lava Springs and these people. "Sharpay wait" Troy said reaching for her hand "I'm singing with you" he said with a smile, Sharpay turned to him and smiled "You really are doing this for me" she said forgetting Gabriella was standing there. "Troy what the hell" she said snapping him back into focus "I came back to sing with you and to give you another chance and this is how you treat me?" she said "You've been all over her all summer and I'm sick of it, make your choice her or me" she said staring him down. Troy looked at both girls like a deer in headlights "I pick her" he said pulling Sharpay onto the stage, Kelsi was stunned but started playing the song and the couple began to sing. Gabriella was now in hysterical tears all of the wildcats surrounding her and comforting her and shooting daggers at Troy and Sharpay. She couldn't believe it was happening as she looked into Troy's eyes and sang the lyrics, as the song ended he pulled her into a deep kiss in front of everyone, the audience of course was cheering, but their classmates on the other hand were pissed. "We are in so much trouble" she whispered to him as the kiss ended and they took their bows "But it was so worth it" she added. He led her off stage to face their classmates "Just let me talk" he said holding her hand.

"Dude what the hell are you doing with that bitch" Chad said stepping up to Troy getting in his face, Troy was using all of his willpower to not punch his now ex best friend in the face. "I kept my promise and you call her that again I will kick your ass to the point you won't be able to play basketball next season" he said as Sharpay tried to keep a straight face, finally they were getting what they deserved, she pulled Troy back whispering "He's not worth it, after next season he's a nobody let him have this" she said before turning to Chad "Call me a bitch again and you will regret it" crossing her arms. "I am sick of all of you especially you two" he said pointing to Chad and Gabriella "Putting me on some pedestal acting like I have to be perfect all the time, I'm sick of it if anything this summer has shown me who I really am and who I want to be" he said. "Gabriella its over, you broke up with me and just left and didn't speak to me for days, I tried to call you, I texted you and you ignored me" he said "Am I supposed to just sit here like a good boy and wait for you to decide you've punished me enough?" He was finally saying all of the things that had been bubbling up since the end of the musical last year. "Troy you needed to realize what you did was wrong even Chad and Taylor agreed with me" she said. "Are you aware of how idiotic you sound right now Gabriella" Sharpay said finally having enough "This isn't middle school we are freakin graduating next year and you are playing mind games?" she said "For a smart girl you are kind of a dumb fuck" she said.

"I'm done here" Troy said just over the situation and over how immature his so called friends were "I'm out I'm done with all of you" he said grabbing Sharpays hand and leading her off to the golf course. "I can't believe you just did that" she said stopping him when they got to her favorite part of the course, it was a clear night and the stars were so bright it was almost magical. "Well you are worth it Sharpay" he said "I'm sorry for how I've jerked you around all these years, it wasn't fair to you but this summer made me realize that maybe you are the one I belong with my favorite memories of this summer are the ones with you" he said. "So lets give this a shot fuck what everyone thinks or what they are going to say on the first day of our senior year I'm walking into East High with you" he pulled her into a kiss both of them getting lost in it. "Troy Bolton you don't know how long I've waited for this and I don't care what anyone thinks its just us Troy and Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy, now what are we going to do about this pool party my brother is throwing tomorrow?"


End file.
